The present invention relates to a road safety installation with emission of sound messages.
A driver driving a motorvehicle is guided on his way by signalling panels bordering the road. The driver is therefore obliged to remain very attentive to the signalling panel and to their signification, in order to drive carefully and thus to avoid to a maximum all risks of accidents. The driver must also now and again look at his speedometer, in order not to exceed the authorized speed limits, and at his rearview mirrors in order to keep a watch on the traffic behind his vehicle. Because of these various obligations, it is obvious that the various signalling panels warning of danger, stop, or right of way, for example, are sometimes overlooked for a number of reasons. It is therefore of the greatest importance, to warn the driver of a vehicle against any situation or danger already materialized by a fixed signalling panel.